You Can't Object To Fate
by LexiGurl101
Summary: Will Miles ever fall in love? Who is this girl that is looking for a job? What happens when two rivals fall for her? will she be able to bring out the Prosecutor's true self? please R&R rated T because I'm paranoid! A little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: ****I DON'T OWN ACE ATTORNEY CHARACTERS****! I do own my characters though! I got bored with Destiny soo~ I'm making this story! My wonderful Betas didn't help with this so be nice to meeee~ I'm not very descriptive of the main character but I will get to that in the next chapter! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One…<strong>

_I can't believe it… I finally graduated law school and I have an interview with the best prosecutor in the country!_ I thought giddily as I sat in the lobby waiting for my interview to begin.

I had just arrived at the office of the infamous 'Demon Prosecutor' Miles Edgeworth, my interviewer. People say that his glares can stop a stampede of elephants and make a bear piss himself. I've never been one to scare easily but my friends all thought I was insane when I told them whom I was going to see today.

I pulled out my phone and glanced at my reflection and smiled. Even after riding in my Ford F250 with the windows down, my hair stayed in place! This must be a sign that I'm doing something right for once. My hazel eyes were shining with happiness and nerves. As I ran my hand through my wavy chestnut locks, I noted that there was an almost permanent light pink flush that brightened my cheeks. I never could think of myself as beautiful but my friends and I always argue about that. They say I should've been a model instead of a nerd.

I glanced around the lobby and sighed in an attempt to calm my nerves. It was a cheery place that was very eloquently decorated. Expensive painting hung from the cream colored walls. The hardwood floors were unscratched even though they were slightly faded, a result of years of exposure to the sun, which was probably caused by the two large windows on either side of the door. The room held two plush black sofas, each on opposite sides of the room. The room was well lit with natural light that helped the little potted plants that were scattered around the room with good taste.

On the coffee table in front of me were magazines of celebrities and super models, the kind that preppy women usually read. I wrinkled my nose and decided to stare out the window at people passing by. I leaned my head against my hand and relaxed to the constant sound of the secretary clicking away at the keyboard. She was nice to me when I first walked in; she smiled at me and asked if I needed anything. I closed my eyes my eyes and thought of the future, which is a habit of mine.

I must have drifted off because the next thing I know was being awakened by a rude voice shouting at me to get up. I jumped up disoriented and as I looked up I found a giant staring down at me. He had long black hair and cold black eyes that were filled with hatred and they were glaring right at me, and a scowl that looked permanent on his lips. He was wearing a vintage-style maroon suit with a black vest, white shirt and ruffled ascot… British much? Not that I have anything against British people…

His voice was deep and demanding, "This is not a place to nap, little girl. State your business," he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists but forced a smile, "I'm here for an interview with Miles Edgeworth. And mister, you really need to learn some manners." I could hear the secretary snicker at my comment.

There was a moment of surprise and confusion in his eyes before they hardened back into hatred, "I'm Miles Edgeworth. What is the meaning of this, Elizabeth?" he turned to face secretary named Elizabeth.

She shrunk back and her blond wavy hair fell in her face. "Y-you always sp-spend time alone… so I thought it would be nice to have an understudy spend time with you…" she squeaked.

He calmed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You're lucky I don't fire you Elizabeth. I do not need company. I'm fine by myself." He turned and started walking down the hallway.

"Hey!" I yelled behind him but he kept walking. I needed a way to get his attention fast or I would never get my chance. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran after him and grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop.

He glared down at me and scowled, "Go away child."

I was at my breaking point, I have quite a bit of a temper and the one thing that sets me off the most is people who look down on me. "Look Mr. Edgeworth, I need this job. I graduated very top of my class in high school, college, and law school and I'm only twenty, normally people are twenty-four. I've wanted all my life to be a prosecutor and I want to learn from the best." My cheeks were burning with anger, "When I was six my parents were killed right in front of me, but the killer was declared innocent… I've hated criminals ever since that man took my parents from me, ruining my life and forcing me to be alone… I want to make sure that never happened to anyone ever again. I don't want them to go through what I did…" tears were burning my eyes as I remembered the gruesome incident.

Miles sighed, "You will keep bothering me until I grace you with an interview I suppose…"

I smiled a little remembering my mother always telling me that I was as stubborn as a yak. "I suppose," I teased a little but when he did not smile my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You need to learn how to smile Mister…"

"I don't do happy…" he mumbled and continued to walk. I stood awkwardly in the hall fiddling with the hem of my white blouse. He looked over his shoulder and stopped. "Come," was all he said before he resumed his stroll to the stairs.

I ran as fast as I could in heels to catch up with him. "Wait! You're walking to fast!" I exclaimed. I saw a hint of annoyance in his eyes as he slowed down to meet my pace. I only came up to his mid-chest, which made me feel like a total child compared to him.

He stopped at the elevator and pressed the button going up, "I won't make you walk twelve flights of stairs."

All I could do was stare at him. _Was this his version of joking?_ "Um… thanks…" I mumbled in response. _Great very intelligent, Angel…_

There was silence until the elevator door binged and opened. I walked in first and noticed Miles' hesitation. "What's wrong mister?"

"N-nothing," he stammered. He walked in and pressed the number twelfth floor button. There was an awkward silence between the two of us as I watched the monitor silently wishing the elevator could go faster. Miles cleared his throat breaking the silence, "So, what is your name?"

"Oh! My name is Angel Jennings," I stated proudly.

He looked down at me without surprise, "The daughter of Jasper Jennings? Isn't he the most famous Prosecutor of his time?"

I nodded my head and sighed looking at the floor. The painful memories would never go away always haunting me. "Yes sir… I've always looked up to my daddy as a hero and i wanted to be just like him…" He nodded and looked forward as the door opened and he quickly walked out. I followed and made a mental note to ask him why he obviously hates elevators.

We walked down the hallway towards his office. There were benches every 10 feet and paintings next to every door. One had a basketball hoop next to it, which I thought was odd.

"Isn't having a basketball hoop around the door a little unprofessional?" I asked quietly.

Miles nodded in agreement and opened the door which was right next to the room with the basketball hoop, room 1202. He held the door opened and motioned for me to enter. I smiled at his polite gesture and walked in. he followed and shut the door.

I looked around and was in awe. It was primarily all wood but book cases lined the walls with probably past court cases. A lone desk lay in the middle with a plush chair. A couch sat in the corner and there where many little plants that laid around. There was a large window behind the desk which showed the sun setting. I sighed happily but my fantasizing was soon cut short as I heard Miles clear his throat reminding me that I was not alone.

"What are you staring at?" He asked as he strolled over and sat in his chair.

"The design is truly beautiful, Mr. Edgeworth." I smiled and saw a light blush creep onto his cheeks. _Score one for Angel!_

"So tell me," he said avoiding the complement I just gave him, "I already know why you want to be a Prosecutor, but why should I hire you?"

"Well I simple wish to learn from the best, Mr. Edgeworth. Didn't you study under Manfred Von Karma?" I smiled and folded my hands in front of me.

"Good point… What were your grades in law school?"

Another easy question, "Straight A's," I replied proudly. "Here are all my transcripts and my recommendations and such." I handed him my resume and portfolio.

"Ah why thank you," he took it and when our hands brushed I tried to ignore sudden surge of electricity. I blushed as I realized I wasn't the only one who felt it. Miles cleared his throat and flipped through my portfolio. He was quiet for a moment before looking up at me. "So are you always this thorough with things like these?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes sir!"

"I will call you when I have my decision." He glared down at the paperwork.

"Yes sir… my number is in there…" I sighed feeling depressed and bowed slightly, not wanting to shake his hand in fear of the electric shock again. I sulked to the door and turned around, "I thank you for this opportunity Mr. Edgeworth." And I walked out leaving him with his work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: SOO yeah I'm probably going to make next chapter in Miles's POV and be more descriptive of Angel so please Review! P.S. Jessie! It's 1,880 words! HAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: ****I DO NOT OWN ANY ACE ATTORNEY CHARACTERS!**** But I do own mine. This was a hard time to write because I'm not good at writing for stubborn ass men. Be nice! Please enjoy~ oh and I only edited twice unlike the first I edited like 16 times. So sorry if the grammar is wrong**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

(Miles's POV)

It's been two days since I saw her, though I can't get her out of my mind. I mean, she's only a child who means nothing to me. I guess it was the look of hope in her sparkling green eyes… her radiant smile… _Ack! What am I thinking?_

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. She's a brilliant girl who won't ever give up… at least that's what her resume and portfolio says. She will be a great help around the office and in cases. I decided to quit being stubborn and call her already. I took a quick glance her number that I had looked at so many times before in the short period of time that I had it and dialed it. It rang a couple of times before there was a sleepy "Hello?" on the other end the voice on the other end didn't sound like Angel's bell like voice.

I tried to make my voice seem uninterested, "Is this Ms. Angel Jennings?"

The person yawned before responding to my question, "No I'm her roommate, Jessie. Who is this?" She sounded as if she had just rolled out of bed. "What the hell do you want from her this early in the morning? You're not a stalker, are you?"

I spit my coffee out and coughed surprised at her blunt statement, "Excuse me? I am no stalker, my name is Miles Edgeworth and I wanted to speak to Ms. Jennings about the job she interviewed for."

"Oh sorry," she yawned again, "I'll go get her." She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "If you hear a scream, its Angel killing me for waking her up this early…" the girl mumbled.

I sipped my coffee enjoying the bitter taste waiting for Angel to get on the phone. I flipped through the case file that I had prepared for today's court meeting. Kate Peters was charged with killing her twin sister, Kayla Peters. I decided to read it over again going over the evidence. This would be an easy win.

What started out as rustling and murmuring on the other turned into Jessie shouting "Get the fuck up bitch!" followed by a thump. A low and unearthly growl emanated from the other side, which scared the shit out of me. "Get the fuck away from me…" it sounded like a pissed off Angel.

"Angel?" I asked cautiously. I was afraid that she would somehow find a way to bite my head off on the other end of the phone.

There was slight rustling, "Hello?" Angel's sleepy voice softly echoed through the line.

"Hello Angel, its Miles," _ugh… very intelligent Miles_.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Edgeworth," I could hear the smile in her voice. It made me smile just imagining her gorgeous face… _ACK! Stop it Miles!_

"So I went over your resume," I decided to get straight to the point and stop lollygagging, "You have the job."

There was silence before she responded a minute later, "What?" followed by more rustling of what sounded like bed sheets.

I repeated what I said, "You have the job Ms. Jennings, unless you have found another job." I tried not to sound disappointed. I kept reminding myself that she is only a little girl that means nothing to me. _Even though she is beautiful, intelligent, witty- ACK! What the hell? _ _There is really something wrong with me… I mean she's going to be my apprentice… I can't keep thinking about her like this_. There was a soft squeal on the other end and I was thoroughly confused. "Ms. Jennings, are you okay?"

She giggled, "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth. I'm just a little surprised! Why did it take you two days to decide? Is my resume really that long?" she asked sweetly. There was a thump and Angel grunted, "Owwww… Jesus Jess, if you want to sleep, go in the fucking living room!"

Jessie mumbled in the distance, "It's my fucking room too."

Angel huffed, "Fine I'll leave!" there was rustling and the sound of a door shutting. "Sorry about her… she can be a bitch."

I chuckled, "No need to be sorry. So when would you like to come in?"

"As soon as possible Mr. Edgeworth!" was her immediate response.

I couldn't stop the smirk from forming on my face, "You sound very eager."

She giggled, "Well I enjoy working! I can't wait!"

I looked at the clock that sat on my desk. It read 5:25 a.m. i guess that was what Jessie meant by it being so early, "Well, you can get another hour or so of sleep because I need you in the office at seven a.m." I put the folder with the case information down. "You will be joining me in court today in a murder trial. I will give you all the information and evidence once you get here."

"Yes sir! I'll be in your office at seven a.m. sharp!"

"Okay, good-bye Angel," I was about to hang up when something else popped into my head, "oh, and one more thing, wear something nice."

"Of course I'll wear something nice. First impressions are the most important," angel said in a sing-song voice.

"Good. I'll see you in two hours."

I was about to click the end button when she whispered "Miles?" making me stop.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Try to get some sleep okay? You sound very tired…"

I smiled at her generosity, "I will try good-bye Angel"

"Bye Miles!" there was a click and I was alone again. I hung up the phone and sighed. This is going to be difficult… I stifled a yawn. _Hmm, I guess I am tired…_

I decided to lie down on the plush couch and take a quick nap. Thoughts of the upcoming trial ran through my mind. I will have to teach Angel all the ways I was taught about prosecuting. I will have to be as hard on her as Von Karma was on me. I just hope she won't hold it against me. These feelings confused me. I haven't ever cared what a woman thought about me. But Angel is different… I just know it…

I must have drifted off because all I saw was black and there was no sound except for my breathing and heartbeat. This was not the usual nightmare that had haunted me for seventeen years… in the distance there was soft music playing.

I turned around in a circle looking for the source of the music and called out "Hello? Is anyone there?" There was a soft giggle that sounded familiar. In the distance, a soft light was shining down on an old fashion room. I walked towards it to investigate the scene in front of me.

There was a little girl about six years old. She was wearing a blue short sleeve frilly dress with a white ribbon around the waist. the dress had little floral patterns on it. She had curly chestnut hair that came to her shoulders and rosy red cheeks with a little nose that reminded me of Angel's nose. She was tan for a little girl which made the little white shoes she wore seem like they were pure white. She was twirling around making the dress flow around her. She stopped, swaying back and forth and then she fell on the ground dizzily and giggled.

She looked around the room at the cream colored walls covered with pictures of her and two adults that she resembled who I assumed were her parents. The girl looked a lot like her father. I swear I have seen his face before but I can't remember who he is. A brown couch sat in the middle of the room and in front of it was a wooden coffee table that held a large candle. The carpet was a beige color and a large television sat next to a fire place. Book cases covered the walls on either side of the brick fire place with old fashion books lining the shelves.

The little girl looked up at me with big sparkling green eyes. "What you lookin at mistor?" she said smiling. I looked around and released she was talking to me. I looked back and she was standing up. "What's wong?"

"Um…" I hesitated. I felt my heart start to beat faster. Who is this little girl? "What's your name?"

"I don tell mah name to stwange peoples," she giggled and fell back down with and oof.

I bent down and held out my hand toward her, she took it and stood up. Her hand was small in mine and warm… there was a slight electrical charge that I had felt with Angel. "My name is Miles. I'm not a strange man at all." I'm not very good with kids.

She giggled again, "Yous wearin a puffy thingie on your neck! You weird!"

I blushed lightly, "It's called an ascot, it's very common in Britain."

"Where Britain?" she tilted her head slightly making her curls bounce.

I smiled slightly, "Some place far far away." I brushed a curl out of her face.

She smiled, "Why you here then mister?" the use of that word reminded me of someone… There was a clap of thunder and then the rain started to hit the windows. The girl looked outside and smiled, "I wuv the rain!" another clap a thunder and the girl giggled.

I stared at her out of curiosity. _She is a strange one…_just then a sing song voice just like the girls called out "Angel! Come give mommy and daddy a kiss good-bye! We're leaving for the party!~"

_Angel? What?_ _It couldn't be the same Angel._ Angel skipped out and I could hear mumbling. A door opened ant the next thing I knew there were two gunshots followed by Angel's blood curdling scream. My mind went into over drive, "Angel!" I yelled and tried to run to her but the scene was getting further and further away. Angel's sobbing was all I could hear and it truly scared me. _She's hurt! I need to get to her!_

I pushed myself harder to get to her but I kept moving back.

Then it all went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Sorry for that all! The next chapter is gonna be in Angel's POV and it is gonna be from where the call left off. I love y'all and ZuluZ please be nicer with the review lol I love my dearest sissy/Beta, the badass lil Asian, Jess! I love you guys! Oh and a special thanks to ****Diana Lily and Isabella :D your awesome! And I love your story! Okay y'all, sorry for the long authors note. Please review! **

**P.S. Jessie, it's 2,009 words~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****:****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ACE ATTORNEY CHARACTERS!**** I do own my own though. I wrote this all in one day so I might have gotten lazy by the end. Blame Jessie not me ._. she's my beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

Angel's POV

I clicked the off button on the phone and let out a high-pitched girlie squeal. He hired me! _Oh my god I have never been so happy!_ I was scared that he would never call. I danced around giggling, singing "I got the job." My head still hurts from where Jessie threw the phone then a book at me. I knew full well she would be pissed at me for making her get up to answer the phone instead of getting up myself, but I was having the best sleep ever. I didn't have the nightmare that has been haunting me ever since that fateful day…

Plus, I couldn't stop thinking about _him_ since the interview. It was like I longed for his presence, which was weird for me. I have never been dependent on a man before or even cared what they thought about me. I've worn what I wanted, spoken how I was taught, and I have never given a damn about the bitches who think they are better than me. It's basically just being me no matter what anyone tells me. Acting this way has gotten me the best of friends that will always watch out for me.

One of my closest friends is my oh-so-kind roommate Jessie. She may seem like a bitch but she really is a good person. She has stood by me through thick and thin. I met her in sixth grade and even though I moved to Britain during my freshman year of high school with my grandpa, we texted each other every day. One time I remember, she was visiting me in Britain during the break between her junior and senior year of high school, for me it was the summer break right after college, as I skipped many grades because of my ambition. We decided to go shopping, well, it was more like window shopping. She had just run into a restaurant to use the restroom, and I was waiting outside for her.

(Flashback)

"God c'mon Jess!" I mumbled to myself and leaned against the wall crossing my arms over my chest. It was a chilly night in the city. There were a couple of people walking the streets carrying shopping bags. I smiled to myself that I finally felt human because I had my best friend with me again.

I was in a great mood until I looked to my left and saw the most popular girl in my old college at the time, Morgan Freeman. She looked exactly like me: same chestnut hair, same hazel eyes same everything. The only differences in us were our noses, height, and breast size. She had a flat nose and was much shorter than me; she also has smaller breast then me. She walked up to me with her 'followers.' She stopped in front of me and looked at me up and down.

I noticed once again we were wearing the same outfit. She scowled at me obviously noticing it to, "This shit is getting annoying bitch." She snapped her fingers and her followers took the command and started to glare at me.

I just rolled my eyes and glared at her, my glare has made a 25 year old Russian Mafia member shit his pants in fear. "Sometimes I think you do this on purpose just to have a reason to bitch at me."

She scoffed, "You obviously wish you were me, because you are nothing in comparison." She flipped her hair and smiled bitchily.

I just laughed and pulled out my old southern belle charm, "Hun, if I wanted to be you, I wouldn't be here. I would still be in high school- or I would already have a kid."

She shook her head and sighed, "You sad-sad little virgin." Her 'followers' snickered at the comment.

"At least I'm not a skank who lost her virginity at the age of eleven to the school janitor." I smirked at the fact that the girls behind her gasped and stared at her. The only reason I knew this fact was because we went to the same middle school. "Oh, you didn't tell your little followers? I'm sorry." I said, not sorry at all.

She blushed a deep red and she shrieked, "How did you find that out? You're such a flat-chested bitch!"

I laughed, "Honey, at least I don't have a flat nose."

She pulled her hand back to slap me but I didn't react and the next thing I knew was that Jessie had showed up out of nowhere and was glaring at Morgan holding her wrist in a death-grip. If my glare could make a Mafia member shit his pants, hers could make a group of Marines drop to their knees and start sobbing, begging for mercy. She, literally, growled at her and said, "You ever even touch my sister again I will rip your head off and shove it so far up your ass everyone will know what a shitty position you're in."

All the color in Morgan's face drained. "Wh-who are you?" She stuttered.

Jessie's calm manner turned deadly, and an evil little smirk appeared on her face. All of Morgan's little followers had already run for the hills and Morgan flinched when Jessie spoke, low and deadly, "I'm your worst nightmare."

All I could think was _…did she really just said that?..._

Apparently it worked because it had Morgan whimpering and begging for Jessie to let her go. Saying she'll never do it again, pleading not to hurt her, so Jess being the _angel _she is, did. Morgan ran from us with her tail between her legs, as fast as she can.

There was cheering behind us and we were lifted up and carried into the restaurant with the owner shouting "Your meal is on the 'ouse."

We had the best night of our lives.

(Flashback end)

I smiled at the memory. I remember Jessie saying that the whole pub was watching the fight because almost all the kids in it were from the college and have had enough of Morgan.

I yawned and decided to take a nice hot shower to wake me up. I put the phone back and walked into the bathroom. It was a big ass bathroom too. The walls were painted a pale yellow and the tiles on the floor were a mixture of light brown tones. There were two sinks that were distinctly separate. Jessie's was messy while mine was neat and organized. I have a thing for organization that I inherited from my mother. I smiled at the memories I had of her, she truly was a saint.

I grabbed my iPod and set it in the iHome Jessie installed on the wall. I went to the Michael Buble album and listened to the intro of one of my favorite songs by him. I turned on the water and got undressed and stepped into the shower. By this time he had started singing and I sang along, singing all my sorrows away.

_Now you say you're lonely,  
>You cry the long night thru.<br>Well you can cry me a river,  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you.  
><em>

I smiled and scrubbed my hair and giggled.

_Now you say you're sorry,  
>For being so untrue<br>Well you can cry me a river,  
>Cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you._

You drove me,  
>Nearly drove me out of my head<br>While you never shed a tear.  
>Remember?<br>I remember all that you said  
>Told me love was too plebeian,<br>Told me you were thru with me an'

I rinsed my hair and conditioned it and started to wash my body

Now you say you love me,  
>Well, just to prove you do<br>Come on and cry me a river,  
>Cry me a river<br>Cause I cried a river over you.

You say you love me, but you lie.

Now you say you love me,  
>Well just to prove that you do<br>Come on and cry me a river,  
>Oh cry me a river<br>I cried a river over you.

I cried a river over you.

I cried a river,  
>Now you can too.<br>Cry me a river.  
>Cry me a river.<p>

I sighed rinsing off, washing the conditioner out of my hair and got out grabbing my towel to dry off. Wrapping the towel around me I grabbed my hair drier and comb then I started doing my hair for today. Once my hair was nice, dried, and straight, I skipped into the bedroom and started looking through my stuff for an outfit to wear.

_Hmmm… what would make a good impression that proves I have an attitude but won't make Mr. Edgeworth fire me? _I giggled and pulled out a white short sleeve blouse with a black bow and a black and white mini skirt with black combat boots, perfect.

I got dressed and looked in the mirror. _Damn I'm hot!_ I giggled and jumped up on Jessie's bed, "Get up bitch! We need to fucking celebrate!"

Jessie glanced at the clock and kicked me off the bed, "What the fuck bitch? It's only 6:15!"

"Do you want breakfast?" I giggled.

She glared at me, "Bitch, you're acting like you're in love."

I thought for a moment and smiled, "I guess I am acting like it…"

"I'll make my own breakfast, tell gramps not to put the TV on too loud, I wanna sleep in today," she rolled over.

I hopped up and clapped my hands together, "Okay! Wish me luck sissy!" she groaned and threw a pillow at me. I dodged and ran out fearing she would throw something harder. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a protein bar. I ate while watching the news, nothing new. I finished my protein bar and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I smiled at my reflection and sighed. I was getting nervous_. I can do this!_ I looked at the clock and it read 6:30 a.m. oh shit! I'm going to be late! I ran out and jumped into my baby to drive to the office. I pulled out of my garage and pulled out onto the main road and started driving to my new office. I smiled and giggled. _Oh my god I can't believe that I am getting my dream job!_ I pulled into the parking garage, parked my car and I ran into the office.

I smiled at Elizabeth when I got in, "Hey darlin' what's up?"

She smiled back making her face look child-like, "Nothing much, Mr. Edgeworth is in his office and he's waiting for you."

"Okay honey, have a good day!" I said before I ran to the elevator and pushed the up button. The elevator binged and opened right away. I silently thanked whoever invented elevators and pushed the twelfth floor button. As I was waiting for the elevator to reach the floor, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and read the text. It was from my grandpa:

_Angel,_

_I forgot to wish you_

_luck, have a wonderful_

_day at work sweetheart!_

_-Pop-pop_

I smiled to myself. My grandpa was such a caring man. He has helped me ever since my parents were killed. He let Jessie move in when her father was arrested for killing her mother. He also allowed my friend Zak to move in after his parents kicked him out when he told them that he is gay. People say that I look more like my grandpa then I did my parents.

The door binged and opened and I looked at my phone's clock. It said that it was 6:55 a.m., I was a bit early. I looked around for the basketball hoop. It was right where I remembered it. I skipped down to Mr. Edgeworth's door and knocked. There was no answer and the door was unlocked so I decided to walk in.

At first I didn't see him at his desk and I was about to wait outside when I heard a faint whisper that sounded like "Angel" I looked over to the couch and saw Miles asleep. I walked over to him to wake him up because he looked extremely restless and then I heard it again "Angel… no… No!" I felt my heart sink_. What was he dreaming about that involved me?_ I sighed and rested my hand on his shoulder and shook him softly. "Mr. Edgeworth, wake up…"

He bolted up head butting me. "Fuck! I'm so sorry Angel!" he said rubbing his nose with one hand while grabbing my hand that was now clutching my nose, with his other hand. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I felt the electric pull again. I looked up at him and he was blushing too, he felt it as well.

_God what is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Okay I got really lazy and I'm already over 2,536 words, the next chapter will be from Miles's POV I think, I'm not sure, in your Reviews give me an idea of who's POV it should be in. A special thanks to Diana who's been so nice and helping me by encouragement! Read her Story called Turnabout Beginnings and Turnabout Birthday! They are so awesome! Truly a work of a genius **

**I'd also like to thank my wonderful Beta Jessie :3 so if you have a problem, shank her ass, not mine!**

**(Note from her Beta: yes shank me… if you can find me :p Though you people should not have any problems… tell Lex she should do the next chapter in Mile's POV XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY ACE ATTORNY CHARACTERS!**** I do own my own though.**

**(Please read)**

**I am back from the dead y'all~ :D I'm sorry for the way too late update- I really am! I had family problems and problems at school and my friend had to get child protective services to come to her house so I was worried about her. Homecoming was last Saturday and it was fun! Ive had to deal with some weirdo who likes me… so weird…**

**I know I know I need more work on my story and Miles has been OCC and apparently Angel is too perfect but I'm trying to model her after me and I'm far from perfect :/ I can't help it but I try, I really do! Please have a little faith in me, without further ado~ the story, oh and it's in Angel's POV. (I didn't edit it a thousand times like I normally do so sorry If there are errors.)**

**P.S. I changed some of the earlier chapters! Okay enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Um… I uh… Y-You were sleeping…" I stuttered, _fuck Angel! Get your head out of your ass!_

He cleared his throat and stood up, "Yes I was."

I scratched the back of my head. _God this is awkward… change the topic dumbass! _"S-so what about the case we have today?"

"Oh, right," he walked over to his desk and opened a file. "Kate Peters is accused of murdering her twin sister Kayla Peters." He looked up at me very seriously as he continues to speak, "you can read about it while I go get some coffee to help wake up." he picked up the file and held it out to me.

I nodded took the file from his hands being very careful not to drop anything. As he walked out I sat on the plush carpet and looked through the file, spreading the information out in front of me. The evidence was vague, the victim was shot once in the head and the bullet was found lodged in the brain but no gun could be found. The crime scene was in an elevator and the only people on it at the time were Kate and Kayla Peters. They were meeting up after being separated for ten years when the victim was shot and killed. It was reported that the victim's boyfriend, Tony McClair, was staying at the hotel they were found in; the boyfriend was supposedly the suspect's ex-lover.

_Hmm… could Kate Peters have killed her own sister out of jealousy_? I scanned the information lying before me and sighed. We had found one witness to the crime, which happened to be the boyfriend of the victim, his testimony proved to be little help. This is going to be difficult.

About twenty minutes later I jumped at the sound of the door opening and looked up to see Miles staring down at me with a hint of confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing?

I was so focused on trying to figure out this case that I forgot where I was. I tried to look innocent and pursed my lips into a pout. "I was looking at the information like you told me to, Mister…"

He sighed and shook his head, "Clean this up, we're going to the court house." He walked over to his desk and pulled a briefcase out and started putting files inside.

I nodded and started picking up the contents of the file and placing them back in their rightful spot. I carefully got up and smoothed down my skirt. "This is going to be a hard case!" I turned towards Miles who nodded in agreement. I held out the file towards him, which he took and placed inside his briefcase with the others.

He shut it and held it by his side. "I'll drive."

I was kind of stunned, "Um… okay?" He strolled out of his office leaving me to run to catch up with him. When I was catching up with him he was opening the door to the stairwell about to walk in, "Wait!"

He looked at me confused, "Yes?"

I stopped in front of him, "Don't you want to take the elevator?" _He doesn't expect me to walk down twelve flights of stairs, does he?_

He sighed and turned to face me, "I detest elevators, but if you want to you can." And with that he walked into the stairwell leaving me alone in the hallway. I pouted and walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. I decided to be a bitch and text Jessie to wake her up; she will kill me when I get home. As walked into the elevator I typed out the text and hit send.

_J,_

_Wake up~~~_

_-A_

I waited smiling at my own version of evilness. When my phone buzzed I giggled, knowing how pissed off she would surely be! Reading the reply I couldn't help but gloat a little inside at how well I knew my best friend.

_A,_

_Fuck. You._

_-J_

Still smiling, I texted back.

_Love you too sissy~_

The elevator door binged open and I skipped out seeing Miles was already waiting for me sipping his coffee casually in the same plush sofa I had fallen asleep on. I went up to him and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "You only beat me down because your legs are so long!"

A small smile crept upon his lips as he shook his head, "It wasn't a race Miss Jennings."

I inwardly cringed, I hate when people called me Miss Jennings. It's a pet peeve of mine… but I brushed it off like it was nothing and smiled. "Okay so shall we go to the court house?"

He nodded and stood up making me feel like a dwarf. I followed him out into the parking garage where he stopped at a shiny red sports car; it looked beyond expensive. Miles pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the trunk setting his briefcase in it. I was never one for sports cars; I like my truck better than these fancy ass cars. He walked over and opened the door for me and I smiled up at him, "Thanks!" I guess British people can be nice. I sat on the leather seat and got comfy.

Instead of responding he just shut the door and moved to the other side of the car got in and started the car. Well there goes that theory. The engine roared to life and I swear I saw a hint of a smile on his face. I sighed, men do love their cars. He pulled out of the parking garage and started the long drive to the courthouse. It was a relatively silent drive, but a comfortable silence. I stared out the window at the passing scenery when I heard Miles clear his throat, "So… who is this Jessie that I spoke with on the phone earlier?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Jessie is my best friend- well really she's like a sister. I met her in sixth grade and we've been friends ever since then." He had a glazed look in his eyes. I cleared my throat hoping he wouldn't get us killed. "Do you have a best friend Mr. Edgeworth?"

There was a sad glimmer in his eyes as I asked this. He was quiet for a moment before he responded, "friends don't do you any good. It's best to just keep to yourself," he mumbled.

I had to resist the urge to snap back at him. He is, after all, my boss and I didn't want to lose my job. Silence seeped in as I thought about what he said, silently fuming. My friends would do anything for me as I would do anything for them. They are not just my friends, they are my family. He turned sharply into the court parking lot. I felt my stomach hit the side of my body and my breakfast turn. _Oh God… please, please don't let me get sick on my first day… especially in my boss's car._ I hadn't even noticed Miles had parked and turned the car off until he knocked on my window. I jumped slightly at the sudden sound.

He opened the car door looking at me cautiously, "You're pale… are you okay?"

I only nodded and stepped out stumbling over my feet. Miles grabbed my elbow to steady me, and his smell enveloped me, he smelled like coffee and chocolate. The shock of the touch startled me and I pulled away looking up at him with wide eyes. The look on his face showed that I wasn't the only one who felt it. But as quickly as it I saw it, it disappeared behind his mask. He turned swiftly and strolled toward the entrance. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment at this but I pushed it away. He's my boss, not a bachelor!

I had to sprint to catch up with his long legs. As we entered I scanned the décor and couldn't help but feel amazed at the elaborate architecture. Greek gods and goddesses were painted on the ceilings as well as exotic nymphs. I was too busy admiring the artwork to realize someone had walked out in front of me. Before I could even think, I spun out of the way of a young girl around my age. She had long black hair in a bun at the top of her head and a small kimono on.

I stopped to apologize but she beat me to the point. "That was so cool! I wish I was that graceful!"

She seemed to be very energetic and I couldn't help but smile, "It's a football move my big brother taught me."

"Maya! Don't run off like that!" A calm voice scolded her. I looked up to see a tall man-not nearly as tall as Miles- he had black coffee hair spiked back. He had kind chocolate eyes, unlike Mile's cold charcoal eyes. His blue suit and red tie seemed to fit his look. Anything else would've seemed off.

"Wright…" I looked behind me to see that Miles had stopped as well and I smiled. He nodded as a greeting towards the two and then back down at me.

"Edgeworth!" Wright smiled, "good luck in there today. We won't go easy on you." Wright looked down at me and the look of surprise crossed his eyes before he smiled at me. "I don't think we've met before. My name is Phoenix Wright."

I smiled kindly at him, "My name is Angel Jennings and if you're on the same case that we are, I can guarantee won't give up." I let my deadly calm face do the talking.

Phoenix flinched, "Wha-?"

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Phoenix, Maya." I nodded to both of them and turned to Miles. "Can we go?"

Miles looked surprised but hid it as he turned and led me down a hall. As we inched closer and closer to the courtroom, he glared down at me. "I will not tolerate any childish nonsense or foolish behavior in the court room Mrs. Jennings. You will act like a proper adult and will only talk when spoken too and though I appreciate your enthusiasm with speaking like that to Wright, it was out of line."

I looked down at my feet listening to the sound of my boots clacking against the marble floor. "Yes sir." I barely whispered.

He stopped at a big door and looked down at me with a hand on the door handle. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes and saw emotions swirling around it them and uncertainty was the one that stood out the most. I gave him a warming smile, "Hell yeah boss!" The corners of his lips pulled up into a small smile that resembled a scowl but I knew it was a smile. He opened the door and I followed him inside and to the prosecutor's side of the courtroom.

The inside was bigger than I expected, the stands stood on either side of the judge stand and behind each stand sat the crowd that was starting to grow. The butterflies in my stomach faded as we stood waiting for the judge to arrive.

Soon after we got settled in, Miles set up the evidence files and the witness testimonies. I reviewed what I had in mind and prepared what I had planned. I started shifting my weight from foot to foot and ran my fingers though my caramel colored locks.

Miles crossed his arms over his chest and glanced down at me, "Calm down and don't show your weakness, Angel."

I took a deep calming breath, ironically the sound of his voice helped calm me down. It confused me so much, what was this?

Everyone got quiet as a door opened and an old frail man shuffled in. He looked to be about eighty years old. A thick white beard went to the middle of his chest and his hard-set eyes scanned the room. Everyone stood as he sat in the judge chair.

"Now," he spoke calmly, "let us begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Please review! A special thanks to my wonderful sissy Horlo246 for beta-ing my story. Also a shout out Diana Lily and Isabella! She's the best! Read her story!I swear I will do the actual court simulation next chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can! I love you all!**


End file.
